Shades of the Day
by batmansidekick
Summary: It turns out that life loves to throw curve balls.


All criticism is welcome. This is my first fic so please be kind! I would like to thank my lovely beta LPeck for editing and discussing my ideas. Of course, I do not own Sons of Anarchy Kurt Sutter does.

The first time Elena Moreno walks into Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair she wishes that it's for an oil change.

Her hands shake as she shuts the door to the old Honda Accord from 1990 that she is borrowing from her sister. Of course, it's not her car as if she can afford one.

The lot has the occasional car parked, waiting to be worked on. What comes as the surprise is the sheer number of motorcycles parked there as well. Elena already regrets coming to the small town of Charming looking for a guy named Juan Carlos. This place really doesn't look like the type of place that a Juan Carlos would hang around, much less a Juan.

Elena walks towards the garage hoping to find someone willing to help her out. It seems like luck is with her when she is approached by a scruffy looking blonde man wearing a grey shirt with a blue and white patch that says Teller-Morrow.

"Hi Miss. What can I help you with? Oil change? Smog check?" He asked smiling at her.

"Uh, no. I'm actually looking for someone. His name is Juan Carlos." Even she could tell how unsure she sounds. She wrings her hands nervously. Maybe she really shouldn't be here, now that she thinks about it.

"Well, um, there aren't any that I know of…this really ain't the…um…type of place for Juan's to hang around at, if you know what I mean?" he chuckles nervously at the look he receives.

"Are you sure? He has a mohawk, or at least he did. With tattoos on his head," Elena pauses, thinking, "They were kind of tribal looking…" she pauses when she notices the confusion disappear from his features.

"Oh, I think that you mean Juice! He's in the clubhouse. I'll just go grab him for you real quick." The man disappears as quickly as he came and walks off into the direction of a large building with motorcycles parked next to it.

"Juice?" she whispers incredulously.

The air in the clubhouse is thick with smoke and the stench of alcohol when Half-Sack enters. The room is occupied by a few hang arounds and crow eaters that he vaguely recognizes. Just when he's about to knock on the chapel door, it swings open on its own to reveal an aggravated Opie. The silence in the rest of the room is oppressive. Half-Sack announces himself awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey Juice? Some chick out front is lookin' for you. Even called you Juan Carlos,"

Juice looks up somewhat relieved that the silence has been broken since Opie announced he was leaving for a while, but shocked at the name that was used. It's not like he doesn't go by Juan, but he hardly introduces himself as anything other than Juice.

"She say what she wants?" he asks as he stands up and heads towards Sack.

"Nah, just that she's lookin' for you," Half-Sack grumbles when Juice passes by him with a quick punch to the chest. "Kinda looks a bit like jailbait to me," he says as he follows behind.

"No kiddin'," is all that Juice can say when he finally exits the clubhouse and lays eyes upon a short and somewhat skinny young woman standing awkwardly in the lot next to an old grey Honda. She's definitely younger than him and most of the women he knows. She looks vaguely familiar with tan skin, dark brown hair that looks tangled from hands constantly running through it, and even darker eyes. All that he can remember is a dorky laugh and tight body.

When the apparent 'Juice' comes out from the clubhouse with the blonde man from moments before, all that Elena can see is a leather vest and tattoos.

When he gets close enough, all that she can smell is the cigarettes and booze on him.

When he speaks, all that she can hear is the same voice that told her she could "take it all."

She swallows.

"-heard you were askin' for me?" Is all that she manages to hear when she zones back in.

"Yeah, I was. I kind of really need to talk to you about something, maybe alone?" Is all that Elena can get out around her nervous stuttering.

With a pointed look at the blonde man from Juice he walks off towards the garage with a mumbled "You're welcome," that Juice ignores.

Juice starts to speak after gesturing for Elena to follow him to a secluded area away from any other people.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Juice asks after a moments pause.

"I, uh, I guess we hooked up a few months ago. You left your driver's license in the motel room that we, um, had sex in. It's how I found you," Elena starts to dig through her bag and brings out the I.D. in a plastic bag. She holds it out to him and nearly drops it when he reaches for it.

"Huh. I was wonderin' what happened to it. But you didn't have to come here, I already got a new one. Thanks though…" Juice trails off and Elena realizes he doesn't remember her name. She doesn't blame him though, because if it wasn't for the I.D. she might not remember his name.

"Elena. I already know your name, but apparently you go by Juice…" Elena trails off awkwardly and looks down. "That's not the only reason why I'm here though," Juice puts the license in his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes and lighter. Elena hurries to interrupt him before he starts to smoke. "Uh, I'm sorry, but can maybe not smoke?" she nearly gives up at the look she receives. "You see that's what I wanted to talk to you about… You're the only guy that I've had sex with recently...and I'm pregnant,"


End file.
